How to make Hermione shut up
by adarabelle
Summary: There's one method I haven't tried yet and it is bound to be the best! RHr


**How to make Hermione shut up**

_A/N:I don't own Harry Potter. And that's just sad. Please read and review okay? I hope you like it! Magnificat_

Today was a good day for Ronald Weasley. Today he had the upper hand. As he marched down the steps leading to the common room he could help smiling to himself. Harry stared at his best friend. There was something suspiciously happy about Ron. AND it wasn't even a Saturday.

"Alright Ron, what is it?"

Ron turned still grinning goofily. "What's what it?"

"What are you so happy about?"

"Happy? Who's happy?"

"You. You're happy. I have no idea why but you're happy. Don't tell me; you finished your Potions homework on time?" Harry asked mockingly.

Ron's smile vanished instantly from his face. "Homework! Right! I completely forgot. Can I copy yours, mate?"

Harry sighed as he took out the papers from his bag. Ron jumped on it quickly. They continued walking to the Great Hall as Ron scanned the contents with his best friend eying wearily.

The got to their seats and Ron lapped his food up still reading the essay. "Ron, could you at least have some manners in front of everyone? It's disgusting!"

Ron stopped and looked up at Hermione.

"Em whiffy,"

"What?!"

He gulped his food down and said "I'm busy. I've got work to finish,"

"Work you could have finished last night!"

"Hermione, can you NOT nag for once."

"Nag? I'm nagging? I'm only advising you Ronald but it seems that each time I try it falls on deaf ears!" Hermione answered her voice rising.

"Then stop already."

"Make me."

"I will. I know how to make you shut up,"

A hush fell over the Gryffindor table. Everyone stared at Ron who was smiling smugly and Hermione who was frowning at him.

"You do, huh?"

"Yes, I do. There is one method I have never tried before and it's bound to be the best."

"Oh really? And how sure are you of this '**method**'?"

"I thought about it the whole of last night and found the answer. I, Ron Weasley have found the way to make Hermione Granger shut up."

"So THAT'S what you were doing last night. You could have finished your homework, but no… you had to think of the most stupid thing the whole world!"

And with that she walked off huffily. Everyone soon got back to their food used to the normal outbursts from one end of the table. Neville looked at Ron, confused.

"You said you could make her shut up." It came out more like a question than a statement.

Ron drank his pumpkin juice and smiled at Neville, a mad glint in his eyes.

"I do."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I can't do it right _now_. I have homework to finish."

He got back to stuffing food down his throat while Neville continued to look puzzled.

Harry shook his head but could not deny he too had a nagging wonder at Ron's secret.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione stalked off to the classroom muttering.

"Shut me up now will he? I'll se about that. There is NO way he can shut me up,"

She was the first there; not much of a surprise really since everyone else was still eating in the Great Hall. Hermione opened her Transfiguration book and tried to focus on the words but he mind kept wondering back to Ron. Although she looked like she was concentrating on the page, there was an inner battle being waged.

'_If he only knew how you felt for him'_

'Oh shut up!'

'_That's rich coming from you'_

'I do NOT like Ronald Weasley.'

'_You do. Those dreamy blue eyes.. .'_

'Thoughtless more likely,'

'_The fiery red hair..'_

'Like his temper!'

'_His warm hands…'_

'Calloused from Quidditch!'

'_Ah the five stages: Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance!'_

"Can you leave me alone?!" she said out loud.

"Leave you alone Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring at her amusedly. Her instant reaction was to blush as she whispered rather respectfully, "I'm sorry Professor. I was thinking out loud."

'_Ronald Weasley! This is your entire fault '_she thought to herself sullenly.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day finally drew to an end as the Great Hall filled out and everyone got back to their dormitories. The Gryffindor common room was dimly lit by the fireplace as most of the house members went up to bed. Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History (for what seemed like the millionth time) and Ron was playing chess with Harry. They didn't say a word as the night drew on.

"Checkmate!"

Harry glared at Ron as the Bishop bashed the King to a pile of stone.

Ron grinned back at his best friend.

"Better luck next time Harry,"

"Right. There's always a next time; always." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"I'm going up to bed. Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll look for someone else to play with first."

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs. No one ever played chess with Ron.

And he was right. Nobody approached Ron the whole night for a match. Finally, there were only two people left in the common room; Hermione and Ron.

Time dragged by and Ron was bored of the silence. It was time to commence his plan

"Say Hermione, why are you reading that?"

His best friend looked up at his, eyebrows raised? "What do you mean?"

He grinned knowing he got her right where he wanted her.

"Because you already read it ... lets see... a THOUSAND TIMES,"

Hermione fell for it as she frowned at him.

"If I want to read it a million times it doesn't matter right? You haven't read it once!!"

"I don't have to. You're reading it for me.. and for the whole school for the matter of fact."

Hermione flushed and stood up.

"At least I do my homework and NOT copy off others!"

Ron stood up too so she had to look up at him. He looked at his best friend who was going on and on about how irresponsible he was, how messy his writing was and practically criticising everything he did. She looked so cute when she was angry. The way her cheeks would flush and her hands made elaborate gestures.

"Hermione?"

"… and you always think about Quidditch…"

"Hermione??"

"…what?!"

"I love you."

THAT shut her up. But Ron didn't stop there. He pulled her towards him and placed soft firm kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Hermione looked up at him with a surprised but pleased look on her face.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"That's TWO ways."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? It popped into my head one day and I finally wrote it down. Please review and tell me what you think… **


End file.
